A general problem that arises in the field of heating, ventilation and/or air conditioning installations for the vehicle cabin relates to the surface treatment of the evaporator and filters such as a particle filter or combined filter that could foster the development of microorganisms. This installation generates odors that are transported by the airflow towards the vehicle cabin and that are disturbing to passengers. These odors are caused not only by phenomena involved in adsorption and desorption of gaseous pollutants, but also by the growth of the aforementioned microorganisms.
To prevent such a development of microorganisms, it is known that a specific treatment can be applied for the filter before the filter is placed inside the installation. It is known that deodorants or antiseptic sprays can be used to combat odors.
It is found that these installation treatments are not satisfactory with regard to long-term use and consequently need to be reapplied frequently. Furthermore, their efficiency is uncertain and variable for zones colonized by the microorganisms. In addition, routinely applied treatments are not preventive and, consequently, their application frequency is particularly indispensable.
It has also been proposed that a compartment should be added to the frame structure of the filter for reception of a device for the treatment of air by distribution of a treating agent. Disadvantages of such arrangements are due to its size, which must be restricted for a given available volume equal to the volume of the filter structure of the filter. Furthermore, for installation, the device requires a modification to the arrangement of the filter, thereby making it incapable of being adapted to any existing filter.